In any business that is based on production of components or entire products in hard goods, soft goods, perishables, etc., efficient production management can be major key to increased production and increased profitability. However, production managers and process developers are often mired in infinite details of determining the availability of work in-progress, what resources are currently available, and what tasks (work items) need to be performed next. If production management errors are made, the entire production process suffers. For example, performing production steps out of sequence or finishing products stages prior to having other component ready, lead to costly delays and ultimately raise overall production costs per unit produced.